Naruto: Rise of the Next Generation
by ANIMERULES08
Summary: It's time for another generation to rise up and surpase the one before them.
1. The Introduction

This chapter is just an introduction to my characters for this story. This is also my first story so be nice.

**Naruto: Rise of the Next Generation**

The first character I'm going to mention is Hikari Uzumaki. She is the only daughter of the 6th Hokage, Naruto ad Hinata. She has Naruto's eye and hair color. Well basically she is exactly like Naruto in every way right down to his obsession with ramen. She has a secret crush on someone but you're just going to have to read this story to find out who it is. I forgot to metion she is 12.

Next is Ichiro Uchiha. He is the first child and only son of Sasuke and Sakura. He has black hair like Sasuke but he has Sakura's eye color. He has a mixture between Sasuke's and Sakura's persinality. He's kind of emotionless like Sasuke but he has Sakura's temper. He is in love with Hikari but he's never told anyone but sometimes it is quite obvious that he likes her. He has a soft spot only for her. He is also 12.

Then it's Mari and Hiromi Uchiha. They are the 5 year old twins of Sasuke and Sakura. They both have black hair but Mari has black eyes like Sasuke and Hiromi has Sakura's colored eyes. Mari is a wild child. Sasuke and Sakura can't get her to sit still at all. Hiromi is the opposite. She is calm and very sweet.

Then there is Takeshi Inuzuka. He is Kiba's only child. His mother was killed when he was 2. He is also 12. He looks like Kiba did when he was at that age. Takeshi loves to fight. He also has a ninja dog named Sora. Sora is a little black dog.

These aren't the only kids. The others will show up later so I might make another chapter like his later on.


	2. Chapter 1

"Alright, our first mission on our own let's do our best," Hikari screamed.

"Calm down, Hikari. You're too loud." Takeshi sighed out, "Hey, wait for us."

"It's too late. She's already too far ahead of us. Just keep walking." Ichiro said annoyed

"_Wow, they're really slow. Maybe I should slow……"_ Hikari _was_ thinking when she ran into someone. Destry got up off the ground saying she was sorry but when she looked up at the person who she ran into and he was smiling excitedly at her.

"Well, it looks like I don't have to go to the Leaf Village to get you." The man said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Hikari questioned

"I'm Pain, and I'm here to take you." Pain said evilly.

"Why?" Hikari asked frightened because she knew who he was.

"You have something I want." Pain said smiling.

Hikari was about to fight back when suddenly everything went black. The last thing she heard was Pain laughing maniacally.

___________________________________________________________________

"Wow, Hikari sure runs fast." Takeshi said to Ichiro

"Whatever," Ichiro replied

"It's getting dark; don't you think we should have caught up to her by now? I mean she doesn't even have the scroll." Takeshi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, weird," Ichiro said with some emotion, but he was really worried out of his mind. "There's the town, maybe she's waiting there."

Ichiro and Takeshi walked into the town and went to the house where they are supposed to drop off the scroll. They then walked to the towns head building. "Hello, how may I help you?" some lady at the front desk asked them.

"We are here to drop off a scroll." Ichiro told her.

"Oh, you must be the leaf ninja." She said

"We were wondering if you saw a small, loud girl come in here." Ichiro asked

"No, haven't seen anyone like that come in here." She replied.

"Well, thanks anyway. Here's the scroll." Takeshi said.

"Come on Takeshi, we need to go." Ichiro said walking worriedly out the door. Ichiro could hear Takeshi yelling after him telling him to slow down. She's fine, nothing happened to her was all that was going through Ichiro's mind. "Come on, we have to find her, I……," Ichiro stopped dead in his tracks.

Sorry about the cliffy. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who reviewed. I do not own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together. Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I had writers block. It sucked and so does this story but I'm going to try to keep writing it.

* * *

Hikari woke up with a horrible headache. She sat up and looked around. She was in a pitch black room. She tried to stand up but fell back down because it only made her headache worse. A few minutes later Hikari suddenly became tired. She laid down and fell asleep.

"Get up! Now!" Hikari heard someone yell. She opened her eyes to see a boy a couple years older than her. He had short white hair and red eyes. He was wearing the akatsuki robe with a large sword strapped to his back. He had this angry expression on his face.

"Who are you and where am I?" Hikari asked him.

"It doesn't matter. Now get up before I make you." He said angrily.

"Kyoji, don't be so mean. She's our special guest." A boy who looked like Kyoji but with brown hair that was slightly longer and yellow eyes.

"I don't care, Koto. I don't like her." Kyoji said gritting his teeth.

"Don't mind my brother. He just has anger issues." Koto said.

"I do not have anger issues!" Kyoji yelled.

"Boys, calm down." Pain said as he walked through the door. "I see you have met my sons, Hikari." Pain said looking at Hikari.

"Why am I here?" Hikari asked Pain.

"You have something special that I want." Pain said.

* * *

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed in Ichiro and Takeshi's faces,"What do you mean she's gone!"

"Well, you see. She ran ahead of us and we couldn't catch up with her. So, we kept walking and we didn't see her so we thought she already made it to the village we were supposed to go too, but she wasn't there. So we ran out of the village as fast as we could. We searched and searched for her but we couldn't find her. Then we found her backpack, but she wasn't anywhere to be found near it. Then when I looked closer at her backpack I noticed that there was a little bit of blood on it. So me and Takeshi think that someone must have taken her." Ichiro told Naruto while handing him Hikari's backpack. After hearing this Naruto got so angry that he stood up and picked up his desk and threw it out the window while screaming.

"Why didn't you stay with her!" Naruto screamed angrily at Ichiro and Takeshi. Just as Naruto was about to knock both Ichiro and Takeshi in the head there was a knock at the door. Naruto lowered his arms and said, "Come in."

Sasuke walked in carrying Naruto's desk and he had a large bump on his head. "Dobe, I think this belongs to you."

"Hehehe sorry and yea it's mine." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Next time if you're angry try not to throw your desk out the window Dobe." Sasuke said a little irritaded.

"Shut up you teme." Naruto shot back.

"Why are you so mad anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Your bonehead son and kiba's decided to let my little angel run of on her own and now she is missing." Naruto said angrily while glaring at Ichiro and Takeshi.

* * *

Sorry the ending of this chapter sucks. I'll try to end the next chapter better.


End file.
